Harry Potter and the Boy who Turned
by Soren Nuthunger
Summary: This book takes place during Albus Potter's 5th year at Hogwarts, after the events of Cursed Child. Enjoy!
1. An Envelope of Fears

An Envelope of Fears

It was a summer day at the Potter residence. All was well, but the cloudy skies said otherwise. It would seem like your normal family until you looked inside. For this was not an ordinary family, but rather, a family of the wizarding world. Harry Potter glanced at his window and wondered aloud, "What a beautiful day!"

Albus, his youngest son, came up to him and said, "Dad, mail's coming soon." Albus had jet-black hair and bright green eyes like his father.

Oh, great, Harry thought. Time to see those grades. "Albus, you did study for your exams, right?"

"Sure, Dad. Whatever you need me to say."

"So that's a no. Albus, you told me you wanted to do good on these." Harry said.

"I was planning to, but after the events last year, I just couldn't." Last year, Albus and his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, had gone and attempted to resurrect Cedric Diggory. Unfortunately, without knowing it, they were in cahoots with Voldemort's child, Delphi. She kidnapped them and forced them to watch Voldemort return from the dead. Harry and Ginny Potter, his mum, were able to turn back time and rescue them, but they had to watch his grandmother and grandfather, James Potter and Lily Potter, die to keep things the way they were. Albus was scarred for life and couldn't study for his exams. He hoped his pure "genius" would help him ace it, but he didn't really care.

Albus said to his father," Yeah, I really hope I do well on the tests I didn't study for."

"You can't have it both ways, Albus, so here's what's going to happen. If you fail in even one subject, you are getting a private tutor who will be with you your entire year at Hogwarts, and it's going to be Rose."

Rose Granger-Weasley was Albus's cousin with whom he had a rather adverse relationship. Now, he wished his grades wouldn't be so bad. All of a sudden, he saw the owl approaching and he silently wished he did so well.

James Potter II was waiting to play Quidditch with his brother. He was always good at it, and he pestered his brother to play. As soon as Albus was willing to, James was looking at his grades. "Look at this, bro."

Albus picked up the envelope and slowly opened it. Albus looks at the envelope, fully convinced he had flunked. Little did he know the grades were amazing.

"Well, here goes," Albus said. It was over. He had failed, surely. And then it was great. He had aced everything, except History of Magic. Oh well, who needs that?

"Yes," Harry said. "Ginny, come look at your son's and daughter's grades."

"Good job, Al. Lily, please be sure to read the questions next time, but good job."

Lily Potter II, his sister, was jealous of Albus and James was too.

"How come you're super smart now?" James said. "Whatever, you're still bad at Quidditch."

"Ok, Mr. I'm-so-good-at-sports-so-education-is-unimportant."

"Boys, settle down. James, you did fine on your 5th-year exams and I'm sure you'll do great on your N.E.W.T.'s. Anyway, this is the first time Albus has done well on any exams and his teachers must be really proud of him. So feel happy for your brother." Harry stated. Albus was fine with James not liking him again. They weren't friends for long, what with him only ever wanting to play Quidditch and Albus cooped up in his room, chatting with Scorpius on the telephone all vacation. Still, Scorpius was leaving on a trip to Russia on the 1st of August to visit Koldovstoretz, another school of magic. Draco Malfoy, Harry's archenemy in school and the father of Scorpius, knows one of the professors really well.

Ginny, wanting to break the tension between the two, asked, "Are there any extracurriculars you boys would like to take? I personally recommend frog choir. If Grandmother Weasley hadn't convinced me it was silly, I would've been determined to do it. But you boys can certainly do it."

"Mum, I'm afraid I'm too old," James said, with a tone that made it clear frog choir was the last thing on his mind right now.

"Sure, Mum. Sounds like fun. I'll do it, Mum." Lily said.

"Albus, what about you?"

"I don't know. Maybe, I guess."

Just then, Harry's scar began hurting. He tried to pretend it was a headache, but he knew better. He quickly ran upstairs and shouted, "Ginny, could you come upstairs for a moment!?"

Ginny raced upstairs and quickly closed the door. "What is it?"

"It's the scar. It's hurting again."

"But last time--"

"I know, Gin. I know."

"Children, come upstairs! You're old enough to hear this. Lily, you too."

"Are you sure, Ginny?"

"Absolutely. They might even be able to give some input into what's going on. Take a seat. Dad's scar is hurting again, and last time that meant that Voldemort's child had surfaced and had taken hold of Albus. Now, Albus, I don't presume you've had any contact with any strange people," there was a nod, "and I know James and Lily haven't because they haven't left the house the entire summer. You should really work on that, James. You're getting too old to be anti-social. Lily, any thoughts?"

Lily said, "The last time this happened, and I don't mean last year, it was all the time, right? Because Voldemort had 100% returned and he was constantly near you. And he was powerful, too. The fact that it has only hurt now probably means that even if he is back, he is weak and we are in no apparent danger at all."

"And Scorpius once told me that some ancient curses were told to vibrate every so often as a signal to remind you that they are still there. It probably doesn't mean anything at all." Albus said. "James, what about you?"

"I honestly don't know, but Albus is probably right."

"Well, no one knows, James. That's why we're guessing right now. Are you sure you don't have any input?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Leave me alone." And with that, he stormed off into his room and locked the door behind him.

"James!" Harry yelled. "James!" And that was the start of Albus Severus Potter's 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. The Fearful Feast

**Chapter 2**

 **The Fearful Feast**

 **It was a dark and stormy night the day they got to the castle. But who was to judge? It was truly magnificent. Even the muggles would look up and look at that dusty old hut that no one uses (wink, wink) and be absolutely astonished at how well the weather and the landscape blended together. Of course, Albus thought it was not very pleasing at all, and when they got to the feast, he and Scorpius sat down at the Slytherin table, hoping, no, praying, that this year would be better.**

" **Settle down, now. Settle down!" Professor McGonagall said. "As we know, it is stormy outside. But for goodness sake, calm down!"**

" **Yeah, calm down so we can listen to boring announcements that we** _ **all**_ **want to listen to." James whispered to his friends at the Gryffindor table. They all quietly and slowly inched away from him, unbeknownst to him.**

" **James's friends don't seem to like him at all. They're literally getting away from him," Scorpius said.**

 _ **Wow,**_ **Albus thought,** _ **What could he be saying to them?**_ **It was not good things.**

" **Honestly, sometimes I wish Voldemort would be back, just to see if his rule is any better than my dad's," James added, with a smirk.**

" **What the heck, dude? That's horrible, he's your father, and plus, he doesn't 'rule the world,'" a kid named Barnabas, James's best friend, said.**

 **After the grand feast, there were a few after-feast announcements.**

" **Please be sure to wash your hands after the feast, a new technique wizards are trying, as I'm sure you know. As well, it shall be noted that next week, Harry Potter will be guest-speaking at the school about-"**

" **Harry Potter?" people in the crowd murmured.**

" **Wait, Dad's coming here?" James said, as he looked around and finally noticed his friends had left him. "I don't need them anyway." He smiled and let out a small laugh, as a tear trickled down his eye.**

" **Well, I can hear by the silent murmurs in the crowd that this is news to you. Okay then, well, Mr. Potter is coming here to give a speech about Aurors and their careers. Nothing else, and there will be no funny business, because if not, Lord knows, I will make sure you are in detention for the rest of your Hogwarts careers. Alright, Prefects, lead the first years around the building and show them the common room. Everyone else, proceed to your common room. Have a great year at Hogwarts!"**

" **Let's go, Scorpius." Albus said.**

" **Dude, I'm a prefect now. Christopher Falkus isn't here anymore, and I was asked to take his place by Professor Longbottom."**

" **Alright, man. That's pretty cool. I'll see you in the common room, then."**

" **First years, this way! Oi, first years, let's go!" Scorpius exclaimed.**

 **Yeah, Albus was a little jealous that Professor Longbottom didn't have Albus be prefect over Scorpius. But after last year's events, he wasn't sure they would ever fully trust him, and Scorpius could handle everything a prefect could do. He was proud of Scorpius, he decided. And right at that moment, he saw Lily coming towards him.**

" **Lily, what's up?"**

" **Albus, something is going on with James. He's been acting weird."**

" **He's just being James, Lily. He's totally fine." But every time Albus spoke, the less he believed in that.**

" **Okay, Albus. But please make sure to check on him. I think he's feeling lonely."**

" **What about his friends?"**

" **They stopped talking to him after he said something bad about the announcements."**

" **Lily, what did he say?"**

"' **The day Harry Potter comes here, is the day he dies.'"**

" **What the heck, Lily? What did he really say?"**

" **Exactly that." Lily said with a sad nod.**


End file.
